A compressor includes a compression mechanism compressing refrigerant and a casing housing the compression mechanism. Additionally, a passage is disposed in the interior of the casing for flowing refrigerant compressed by the compression mechanism.
Especially, in a refrigeration compressor, the circulation amount of refrigerant is small, and the compression mechanism is required to be driven at a high compression ratio. In the compressor of this type, refrigerant temperature tends to be high immediately after it is discharged from the compression mechanism. This may cause a trouble of the compression mechanism. In response to this, it is necessary to measure temperature of the just-discharged refrigerant and control an operation of the compressor.
Thus, a variety of arts for measuring refrigerant temperature in a compressor has been conventionally proposed. For example, in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H06-185480, a measuring instrument has been directly disposed in a refrigerant passage. A wire, connected to the measuring instrument, penetrates through a sidewall of the refrigerant passage and is taken out of a casing.